hmpfandomcom-20200214-history
Misuhn
Namura Misuhn, Adept's Leader Daughter of a captured consort of Admiral Sunvik and the calculating Lord Namura. Half sister of Nesho Sundvik, and the inheritor of the Horizon. Leader of The Adept. Profile Namura Misuhn was a feisty and talented adventuress known for her acrobatic skills, her sharpshooting, and tomboyish mannerisms. History Admiral Sundvik was well known for his many concubines, and his use of them for pleasure as well as collateral. One of his personal favorites was the mother of his middle son Nesho named ((Mom-NM)). While in negotiations with Lord Namura, a minor but powerful noble of ((Asian Faction)), a particular ship caught the Admiral's eye, and he wanted to own it. Namura was a difficult negotiator, but an offer of an exotic and beautiful woman, such as ((Mom-NM) as a bride helped cement the deal. Nesho said goodbye to his mother, and hello to his own ship. ((Mom-NM)) was well treated by Namura and he too eventually fathered a child with her after their marriage, whom they named Misuhn, a beautiful baby girl named for the reflection of the moon. Misuhn's birth was also cause for Nesho to find and reconnect with his mother, which Namura allowed, understanding the vital importance of family. Her childhood was typical of a noble lords child, along with two other sisters of her father's first marriage. Her mixed heritage was far better received in ((Asian Faction)) than her brother was in ((Viking Faction)). Despite a proper education and rearing, Misuhn developed a streak of recklessness and trouble-making for her father, often playing rough games with other children and arguing with her teachers. Her mother saw this as natural behavior for a young warrior, but Namura wished a more diplomatic future for her. One major influence on her was the repeat visits of her brother Nesho, sailing into port onboard the Horizon with his ((N-BF)). These visits several times a year helped the pair bond, both being relative outsiders in their home nations, but still respected because of their parentage. Sadly, one day these visits stopped when Nesho's ship was supposedly lost at sea. Misuhn refused to believe her big brother could ever disapeare or die, and imagined him on his own adventures in far off seas. As the years passed, Misuhn grew into a tomboy teenager, distancing her from her father, especially after her mother passed away. Misuhn was unmanageable, until the day her brother returned after almost ten years. Subcategories ;Family Misuhn's relationship with Nesho, her half-brother has always been surprisingly close. Even with their separation when their mother was traded, Nesho made the effort to keep in touch with his mother, and thus, Misuhn when she was born. She was only a small child when he left for his trip that took him to Mosaic, and Misuhn felt very abandoned when he never returned. Years later when they reunited, she was initially hostile towards him, but all was soon forgiven in the face of the cataclysm that befell their world. As she grew up, Nesho groomed her into a fine captain and leader, and handed over the Horizon to her in an interesting cycle of events. Her father on the other hand grew more distant as she grew up. After the Kabal destroyed their homes, she had imprinted heavily on Nesho, drifting farther apart. Namura still hoped to groom her into a proper servant of the state, but her free spirited journeys kept her from realizing that dream. Abilities Misuhn is a crack markswoman, using a pair of customized multi chambered flintlock pistols designed by her father. These pistols were specially made to fire aetherite bullets at high velocities. Additionally, Misuhn has no innate ability to manipulate magic of any kind. While this was not recognized until she moved to Solaria, this inability does provide her a unique feat; the ability to handle aether sapping materials without harm. As such, Misuhn adapted some of this null material into a bullet form. Additionally, her unique status makes her entirely immune to manipulative magic forms. Appearance and Personality As an adult, Namura Misuhn is a dark skinned woman with narrow eye structure. She has dark brown shoulder length hair which she keeps tightly braided. Weapon of Choice A pair of customized 5-shot pistols designed by her father. Associates A list and/or paragraph of people associated with this character: Parents, Children, siblings, close friends, rivals, etc. Background Real life development behind the character, revisions that have been made and such Category:CharacterCategory:EternityCategory:List of Eternity Characters